


Tranquilium

by Semp1ternal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Light Smut, M/M, Morning After, Murder Husbands, Set in s2 e6, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggles and fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Knows, depends on your definition of light but ah well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semp1ternal/pseuds/Semp1ternal
Summary: Instead of Alana, Hannibal spends the night with Will on the eve of Futamono.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 405





	Tranquilium

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing for the hannibal fandom and i'm nervous asf but also excited! this isn't beta read, only edited by me!

The light of dawn seeped through thin fissures in expensive curtains like water in the cracks of pavement, gathering in pools of pink and yellow dotted with purple clouds beneath the windowsill. Technicolor tendrils created a carefully weaved spider’s web that spread over the bedroom in a magnificent glow. It carried an air of stillness and calm that hung among the morning silence that was only disturbed by slow breaths.

A silken strand of lemon colored light escaped from the confines of the web and fell upon the closed eyes of Hannibal Lecter, slowly rousing him from his peaceful slumber. A head of dark curls was nuzzled into his collarbone, resting just beneath his chin. His collarbones and eyelids were painted with the droplets of yellow that fell from the sky as he stirred and short lashes fluttered open. He took a deep breath in through his nose, absorbing the scent of the beautiful man whose legs were tangled hopelessly with his. Though he wished he could have rested longer, the warmth of the body splayed across his chest was a pleasure to wake up to.

Will Graham was still asleep, uncharacteristically so, as the invading rays of the rising sun had not disturbed him. His smaller hand clutched Hannibal’s side as their bare chests rose and fell out of sync and he made a small noise in his sleep. He nuzzled closer into a downy chest and the silver haired doctor ghosted his fingertips over his back with a tenderness that he exposed to no one else. Hannibal traced every knob of the younger man’s spine until his fingers reached the short hairs at the nape of Will’s neck. Will let out a satisfied hum and lifted his head, greeting Hannibal with a lazy grin. A drowsy kiss was pressed to the doctor’s collarbone as he gazed into a pair of dark eyes weighed down by sleep.

“Good morning, mylimasis.” Hannibal curled his arms around Will, who melted into the warmth of his toned form. Their size difference allowed Hannibal to cover Will like a deliciously handsome blanket.

“Mornin’.” Will drawled with a slack-jawed yawn. He propped himself up on his elbows to face his lover and Hannibal pressed his lips to the top of Will’s head. The day called as the sun climbed higher up into the sky, and both men knew they would be forced to rise from their little place of comfort soon. But they did not wish to abandon their harmony just yet. Will would much rather freeze time in this moment eternally. Spending a lifetime in the arms of Doctor Lecter meant he wouldn’t need to face the string of grisly killings that troubled him daily.

The curly haired man tilted his chin upwards and deeply kissed Hannibal, shifting his weight over his body. His lover smelled of champagne and masculinity while Will still reeked of his signature atrocious aftershave. Their smells gelled together as their bodies were connected at the lips and a haze of bliss and comfort hung around them. Will broke the kiss to take a short breath and then pecked the tip of Hannibal’s nose. He was met with a small chuckle in return. They nuzzled each other lovingly, content with hovering a few inches away from a kiss. 

Will’s skin was intricately decorated with purple love bites blooming from the side of his neck, dappling his chest and lingering above his navel. He planned to conceal them with scarves, but he knew Hannibal would find some cheeky way to expose his markings to their coworkers. He wanted the world to know that Will was his. Such possessive behavior was mostly endearing and only a little bit embarrassing.

A flush the color of cherry wine spread across Will’s cheeks as Hannibal’s fingers dipped below his waist line, skirting over his thigh. He gave a wide eyed look, which was his way of asking for approval, and Will nodded in agreement. Hannibal rolled Will over onto his back and lingered above him, spreading his sparsely haired legs and taking a moment to marvel at his lover. Anticipation was building between the two of them and bubbling beneath their skin.

“You are beautiful, William.” He kissed the underside of Will’s scruffy jaw like he had done the night before and a tantalizing shiver crept up his spine. “You carry an allure that is uniquely yours.” Hannibal’s body was heavy on top of Will’s and a firm hardness pressed up against his thigh. Will’s hips bucked at a nip on his collarbone and Hannibal groaned in response. The smaller man’s breathing became shallower and quicker. 

They began to grind their hips together as Will gripped Hannibal’s waist. Hannibal dragged his heavy length up and down and Will leaned back, eyes falling closed in pure ecstasy. Heat pooled in both of their cores as the lust hidden within them promptly reawakened. Will was still sore from the night before so Hannibal took extra care to be gentle with him, reassuringly rubbing his sides with the pads of his calloused thumbs.

“What is it that you want, dear boy?” Hannibal whispered into the shell of Will’s ear, his tone lurid and husky. “Tell me.” His warm breath elicited another shudder that caused Will to arch into his touch. The jut of Will’s cock was weeping and straining against his belly, dripping into a trail of dark curls that reached all the way up to his belly button. He was panting and begging, all coherent words erased from his mind and glossed over by the cold emptiness between his legs. 

“Mmh.. I..” Will uttered. “Nn..” He spread his legs, presenting and ready to be taken. 

“Use your words.” Hannibal nipped the shell of his ear and he arched his back in pleasure. He drew his fingers over the firm plate of Will’s toned chest and gently pinched at his nipple.

“Fill me up.. use me.. fuck me, Hannibal.” He managed between desperate breaths.

Hannibal needed no further encouragement and he lined himself up with Will’s flushed ass, one hand gripping his wild hips firmly. He groaned lewdly as his uncut tip pushed into the ring of muscle and Will let out a borderline pornographic noise. Hannibal cocooned Will in his broad arms and pulled out before he slid right back in and began to rock his hips, gently and slowly. He just barely missed the right spot every time and Will raked his nails down the doctor’s back, clinging to him desperately. Hannibal’s teasing was driving Will mad.  
He always knew how to leave Will debauched and mumbling incoherently, slowly burning away at his restraint. Just as Hannibal snapped his hips suddenly and hit the spot that made his beloved scream, a high pitched noise startled him out of their bliss. And that noise wasn’t the man beneath him’s obscene moan.

Some fucker rang the doorbell. This was the absolute worst possible timing. Someone trying to get in while Hannibal was chopping up a human leg would’ve been better.

Will’s eyes went wide and Hannibal paused fucking him, gazing out at the bedroom door. He sighed and pulled out, Will whimpering at the loss of him.

“Last time someone rang my doorbell this early, it was a census taker.” Though he sounded patient Will could detect his annoyance. “I’ll be back in just a moment, Will. Then we may resume.” his lover nodded and pulled the silken sheets over his bare chest.

Hannibal opened his drawer and pulled a loose crimson sweater over his head. He awkwardly adjusted it over his hips and grasped a pair of deep grey slacks, stepping into them. The silver haired Doctor rushed to descend the stairs, attempting to hide the obvious hard on in his loose pants. Whoever was outside rapped on the door three more times as he approached the oak colored frame. Hannibal opened the door, dishevelled grey hair flopping over his forehead with the motion.

Jack stood at the door, his expression obviously puzzled at Hannibal’s state of relative undress. It wasn’t like him to put little effort into his appearance, even this early in the morning. Jack wore his usual attire, a long coat and a fedora perched on the top of his head.

“Hello, Jack.” Hannibal greeted casually, tucking his hair back behind his ear. He led the other man into his kitchen and awaited his reasoning for his early visit. “What can I do for you?”

“Gideon took a fall down a stairwell last night.” Jack began, meeting Hannibal’s intense maroon gaze. “Was hospitalized. Security guard standing watch was killed in what looks to be another Chesapeake Ripper murder. Now Gideon is nowhere to be found..” he concluded his explanation.

“He escaped?” There was a tiny twinge of frustration in Hannibal’s chest, both from being interrupted from his time with his lover and the fact that suspicions were beginning to rise around him.

“We know he didn’t walk out of the hospital, his back was broken. Someone took him. Someone he knew.” Hannibal could feel the pointed accusation hiding behind Jack’s words. “Where were you last night?”

“Here.” The psychiatrist answered curtly.

“All night?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have anyone else who can verify that?” Jack asked tentatively. He was watching the doctor’s every move like a bird of prey, searching for incriminating gestures.

“I can.”

An audible thud of bare feet descending the wooden stairs rang out, and a very dishevelled and cranky, cock starved Will Graham joined the two men in the kitchen. He wore one of Hannibal’s white button up shirts which hung down over his thighs and all of his marvelous love bites were on display. His eyelids were droopy and the flush that had crept onto his cheeks still lingered. Curls were splayed across his forehead, out of their usual resting place near his left eye.

“I was with Hannibal all night, Jack.” Will crossed his arms, quirking a brow at his boss. “What are you accusing him of?” Hannibal felt a kick of satisfying venom at Jack’s evident irritation. Jack hesitated for a moment in weighted silence, switching between avoiding Will’s blue irises and meeting them with disapproval.

“I’m not accusing him of anything. Only asking his whereabouts.”

“That’s not all you were asking.” Hannibal practically hissed, his composure darkening.

Jack eyed the two of them up and down and then bid an uncomfortable goodbye with a huff, shutting the door behind him and heading back out to his car. He drove away quickly, leaving the Doctor’s estate flustered. Will knew he’d be getting a lecture on all of this and he looked forward to it with amusement.

“I’d be willing to bet he’s shocked that his prized little profiler is sleeping with his psychiatrist.” Hannibal grinned, his sharp canines glinting in the morning light. Canines that Will dearly wished were embedded in the side of his neck.

“Prized little profiler, huh? Now I really feel like a special little teacup.” Will scoffed in response. 

Hannibal turned around to embrace him, holding his half nude lover close to his broad frame. The curly haired man wrapped his bare legs around Hannibal’s waist and strong, surgeon’s hands hoisted him up. They both grinned like hungry wolves. The two of them were a pair of beasts in love, horrible creatures living out domestic lives as a thin veil to cover for the carnage beneath.

“I’ll take you back to bed, love.” He whispered into Will’s ear, and their lips met in a sloppy kiss before Hannibal rushed back up the stairs to his bedroom, beloved in his arms and the door left ajar as they returned to their place of bliss. He tore his shirt off of Will, buttons falling astray as he ravished him in the swelling light.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave constructive critique or your thoughts!


End file.
